


Dirty Laundry

by mothergoose



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: All the things no one wants to write about, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Domestic, M/M, Quirks, What do I tag even?, gross things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothergoose/pseuds/mothergoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity is often filled with cute and heartwarming moments, shared between two people in love. The rest of the time is filled with moments that are boring, weird, and down-right gross. </p><p>Will be updated from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just a little something I was thinking about. There are so many fics out there that show the cute little things couples notice in domesticity(and all those are super cute!) BUT there are not many fics showing all the weird things and kinda disgusting things that people have to put up with when they live together. So, here's a bunch of odd situations that every couple encounters at least once in their relationships, starring Cecil Palmer and Carlos the Scientist.

“What are you eating!?” 

Cecil started, choking on the jelloy substance and coughing like a madman. Thumping his chest with a fist, he coughed, “It’s a family recipe!” Carlos continued to stare at him, a baffled and disgusted look on his face. Picking up the little bowl, the radio host crossed the room quickly to his boyfriend, looking gleeful at the prospect of getting Carlos to try something new. “C’mon, try it!”

The scientist just screwed up his face further, eyeing the creamy, bright, green stuff his boyfriend had been chowing down on. The substance jiggled in it’s pink container and upon a closer inspection, Carlos could see small white mass in the green too. It looked positively gross. “What even is it?”

“Lime Jello with cream cheese!” Cecil chirped, lavender eyes sparkling. Carlos just reared his head back at the odd concoction. For all his experimenting for different Night Valian foods, he drew the line at the bastardization of breakfast spreads and gelatinous desserts. They just did not go together. 

Shaking his head furiously, Carlos ducked under Cecil’s outstretched arm and made a beeline for the living room, crying, “Nope, no, nada. I’m not even gonna kiss you until you brush your teeth.” Cecil just pouted and shrugged, dipping his spoon back into the bowl.


	2. Discreet

‘Please don’t notice, please don’t notice...’ 

Carlos wasn’t sure if he believed in God or any deity for that matter, but he prayed fervently as he pretended to not watch Cecil walk back into the living room. The couch cushions sank as Cecil took his seat again, setting his mug down and picking his notebook and charcoal stick up. Just as Carlos began to think Cecil hadn’t noticed, the radio host sniffed the air and made a face.

“Holy- Do you-” Hair whipping around his ears, Cecil scrunched up his face at the scientist. “Carlos!”

A blush settled deep across Carlos’ cheeks and he nearly shouted, “Shut up!”

Gagging a little, Cecil headed over to the bay window, moaning, “Gods, open a window, I don’t want to suffocate!”

“Stop being such a drama queen!” Carlos slapped his report against his knees, the blush spreading down to his neck.

A figure appeared at the window, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, considering it was a third floor apartment. The balaclava clad man leaned into the window, asking, “Everything alright Mr. Palmer, Mr Scientist?” Catching a whiff of the air, the Secret Policeman waved a hand in front of his face. “Good Gods, what is that?”

“Carlos farted!”

Carlos just buried his face into his hands and tried to sink into the couch to die.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for different situations, I'd like to hear them! I've never been in a relationship for very long, so it would be helpful to hear!


End file.
